


Flieg mit mir

by Glasschmetterling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasschmetterling/pseuds/Glasschmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy ist arrogant und überheblich. Zumindest denkt Ginny das, als er gemeinsam mit ihr und Hermine sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt, und schon bald geraten sie sich in die Haare. Doch irgendwann kann sie den Slytherin nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken verbannen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flieg mit mir

**Flieg mit mir**

Ginny rammte ihrer besten Freundin Hermine den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Da ist er“, wisperte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die andere Seite der Großen Halle, wo Draco Malfoy – so blass und blond wie immer, aber mit einem deutlich weniger überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck – am Slytherintisch Platz nahm.

Hermine folgte ihrem Blick und nickte langsam, bevor sie ein Schaudern unterdrückte, das Ginny nur zu gut verstand. Die Ereignisse auf Malfoy Manor waren zwar jetzt sechs Monate her, doch ein halbes Jahr war bei weitem keine lange Zeit, was traumatische Erlebnisse anging, das wusste die junge Frau aus eigener Erfahrung.

„Meinst du, du kommst klar?“, fragte sie und ihre Freundin nickte langsam, ein wenig unsicher. „Ich denke schon. Und wenn nicht, kann ich ihn ja noch immer verhexen!“

Ginny kicherte. „Guter Plan. Und wenn er uns auf die Nerven geht und sich wieder wie ein arrogantes Arschloch benimmt, auch.“

Zu Ginnys Überraschung ergab sich die Notwendigkeit, Draco Malfoy mit der Ganzkörperklammer zu belegen und ihn in einen Besenschrank zu stopfen, nicht sofort. Weder in den ersten Zaubertränkestunden bei Professor Slughorn, die Gryffindor und Slytherin gemeinsam über sich ergehen ließen, noch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, noch bei zufälligen Begegnungen auf den Fluren oder am Eingang der Großen Halle – Ginny konnte ihren Unglauben gerade noch zurückhalten, wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht sah.

„Ich bin auch überrascht“, wisperte Hermine ihr schließlich zu, während sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer machten. Ginny nickte langsam, sie hatte zwar gedacht, dass sie ihr Gesicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte, aber Hermine kannte sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile und war unter ihren Freunden diejenige, die andere am besten lesen konnte. „Ich meine, ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass er wenigstens einen fiesen Kommentar über meine Haare machen würde, vielleicht sogar über das, was in den Osterferien passiert ist... aber nichts? Gar nichts?“

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich? Mich hat es schon überrascht, dass er überhaupt nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen ist. Ich meine, er war im letzten Jahr kaum hier an der Schule, sondern mehr mit Todesseraktivitäten beschäftigt, aber ich hätte gedacht, dass er sich seinen UTZ lieber kauft, als sich noch einmal mit Idioten wie uns abzugeben!“

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist nicht mehr genug vom Malfoy-Vermögen übrig geblieben?“

„Vielleicht.“ Jegliche weitere Diskussion des Themas wurde von Professor Flitwick unterbrochen, der sie in sein Klassenzimmer scheuchte – ein höchst amüsanter Anblick – und seine nächste Stunde Zauberkunst begann.

 

In den folgenden Wochen stellte Ginny fest, dass es überraschend einfach war, Draco Malfoy zu ignorieren. Wenn sie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten, setzte sie sich ans andere Ende des Klassenzimmers. Wenn sie ihm in den Fluren begegnete, beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Wenn er in der Großen Halle auftauchte, wandte sie sich Hermine zu, die meist neben ihr saß. Schon begann sie zu glauben, dass sie das ganze Jahr so hinter sich bringen konnte, ohne über ihn nachzudenken, ohne ihn zu beachten, als er sich wieder energisch in den Fokus ihrer Aufmerksamkeit schob.

Mit der Zusammenstellung der Mannschaften hatte die Quidditch-Saison begonnen und Ginny, die Kapitänin der Gryffindors war, hatte gleich nach der Auswahl eine ganze Reihe von Trainings angesetzt. Umso größer war die Überraschung, als sie an einem kühlen, windigen Donnerstagabend Anfang Oktober einem geballten Block aus grünen Umhängen gegenüberstanden, in denen die gesamte Quidditchmannschaft von Slytherin steckte, mit Draco Malfoy vorneweg.

„Malfoy.“ Ginny nahm ihren Besen von ihrer Schulter und bedachte den jungen Mann mit einem frostigen Blick. „Zu dämlich, um die Uhr zu lesen? Wir haben das Feld gebucht!“

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Weasley. Aber das ist ja kein Wunder – wahrscheinlich könnt ihr euch keine Uhr leisten!“

Ginny spürte, wie sich ihre Wut in ihrem inneren zu einem kleinen, feurigen Klumpen zusammenballte. „Lieber keine Uhr als kein Gewissen, Malfoy. Und jetzt verzieh dich von unserem Platz, bevor wir dich rauswerfen.“

Hermine hätte den gefährlich geduldigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme erkannt, doch der Slytherin schien die Warnung nicht zu bemerken. „Euer Platz, Weasley? Professor Slughorn hat unseren Trainingsplan unterzeichnet, also gilt er auch.“

„Das will ich sehen.“ Sie schnappte, das wusste sie, und trotzdem streckte sie fordernd die Hand aus, um ihrer Anordnung Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Malfoy musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und was ist mit eurem Plan? Ich meine, könnte ja sein, dass du nicht nur die Uhr nicht lesen kannst...“

Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, entkam Ginny ein kleines, wütendes Schnauben. „Schön. Deine Unterschrift für meine Unterschrift.“

Obwohl sie gesagt hatte, dass sie ihm ihren Trainingsplan zeigen würde, zögerte sie, als sie in die Tasche ihres Umhanges griff – Malfoy machte ebenfalls keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, und die Spannung zwischen ihnen steigerte sich. Es war wie bei einem Duell – wer zuerst zuckte, zuerst nachgab, hatte verloren, und keiner von ihnen wollte dem anderen gegenüber Schwäche zeigen. Unter keinen Umständen.

Schließlich, als Ginny meinte, dass der Druck zwischen ihnen nicht noch größer werden konnte, schnaubte Malfoy trocken. „Angst, Weasley?“

Ginny gab ein kleines, abfälliges Geräusch von sich, und noch bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie ihm das Pergament vor die Nase gehalten, nur um einen Moment zu spät zu bemerken, dass sie damit ihren kleinen, unausgesprochenen Wettkampf verloren hatte. Innerlich fluchend sah sie zu, wie Malfoy mit quälender Arroganz seine eigene Genehmigung aus der Tasche seines Umhanges zog und sie ihr betont langsam überreichte. _Dieses Arschloch!_

Doch ihre Wut verflog, zumindest für einen Augenblick, als sie das Datum von Professor Slughorns Unterschrift auf dem Trainingsplan bemerkte. _Zu spät!_ Grinsend wies sie Malfoy darauf hin. „Du magst vielleicht besser stillhalten können als ich, aber spielen könnt ihr deswegen trotzdem nicht. Professor McGonagall hat unsere Zeiten vor euren genehmigt, und Professor Slughorn muss ein _tragischer_ Fehler unterlaufen sein.“

Es tat gut zu sehen, wie Malfoy seine Antwort hinunterschluckte, und fast noch besser fühlte es sich an zu beobachten, wie sieben in grüne Quidditchumhänge gekleidete Gestalten wutschnaubend zurück zum Schloss liefen.

 

Ginnys Gefühl der Zufriedenheit stellte sich als sehr kurzlebig heraus. Zwar hatte sie das Quidditchfeld gewonnen, aber dass es Malfoy so mühelos gelungen war, sie zu manipulieren, ärgerte sie noch Tage danach. Und was noch viel schlimmer war – so als ob ihre erste Begegnung einen Damm gebrochen hätte, konnte sie ihm nicht mehr so aus dem Weg gehen wie zuvor. Jetzt beachtete er sie, warf ihr sarkastische Kommentare an den Kopf, versuchte, sie zu jeder Gelegenheit zu provozieren und Ginny wusste manchmal kaum mehr, wie sie sich beherrschen sollte. Die Löwin in ihr tobte und wollte sich verteidigen, und dass sie das nicht durfte aus Angst, Hauspunkte zu verlieren, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Was Ginny allerdings verwirrte, war, dass Malfoy Hermine in Ruhe ließ. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass er seine Gemeinheiten auch auf sie richten würde – mitgefangen, mitgehangen eben – aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Und Hermine weigerte sich standhaft, sich an den Konfrontationen mit Malfoy zu beteiligen, auch wenn sie gelegentlich gemeinsam mit Ginny über ihn lästerte.

Wenigstens in Harry und Ron fand sie Unterstützung, auch wenn die beiden nicht mehr auf Hogwarts waren, schrieben sie einander doch regelmäßig Briefe, in denen sie sich vorzüglich über Malfoys neuste Gemeinheiten und Beleidigungen auslassen konnte. Die wenigen Monate, die seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts vergangen waren, hatten nur wenig dazu beigetragen, die Abneigung der jungen Männer zu mindern, und Ron konnte Malfoy wahrscheinlich sogar noch weniger leiden als Ginny, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Harry hingegen zeigte sich bedachter, abwägender, was Ginny in manchen Momenten fast in den Wahnsinn trieb – aber so oft er sich auch darauf berief, dass die Malfoys sich von Voldemort abgewandt hatten, zumindest am Ende des Kampfes, es machte sie nur noch wütender. Wieso, hätte sie wahrscheinlich selbst nicht sagen können, wenn jemand sie gefragt hätte, doch eine schäumende Ginny Weasley war niemand, den man um rationale Erklärungen bat.

„Das ist so typisch Harry! Immer an das Gute glauben, alles abwägen, für andere sprechen...“, murmelte sie wütend vor sich hin, während sie vor ihrer Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste noch einmal seinen letzten Brief überflog.

„Ja, das ist typisch Harry“, entgegnete Hermine. „Und wenn du gerade nicht so wütend darüber wärst, dass er dir nicht zustimmt, würdest du ihn für diese liebenswerten Eigenschaften loben.“

„Liebenswerte Eigenschaften? An Potter?“ Es schien, dass sie zu laut gesprochen hatten, denn unbemerkt von ihnen beiden war Draco gemeinsam mit Gregory Goyle neben sie getreten. „Vielleicht, dass er sein Mittagessen nicht so widerlich in sich hineinstopft wie dein Bruder, Weasley... aber ansonsten fällt mir nichts ein, fürchte ich. Was denkst du, Gregory?“

Da Goyle auch in den letzten Monaten keine mentalen Ressourcen entdeckt hatte, die in den Jahren zuvor verborgen geblieben waren, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, doch das schien alles zu sein, was Draco an Unterstützung brauchte. „Oh, ja, vielleicht auch noch, dass er gerne vom Besen fällt – hat Slytherin gelegentlich geholfen, würde ich sagen...“

„Malfoy!“ Ihre Stimme klang heiß vor Wut, doch er hob nur die Augenbrauen. „Was?“

„Harry und Ron haben dir das Leben gerettet!“

„Und?“ Er klang wenig beeindruckt, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was Ginny erwartet hätte. „Das bedeutet, ich sollte ihnen dankbar sein, aber nachdem du mir meine Moral schon abgesprochen hast, kann ich diesen Punkt ja getrost übergehen. Dass ich nicht die Wahrheit über sie sagen soll, hat noch niemand erwähnt.“

Für einen Moment, einen einzigen Augenblick nur, schüttelte die Löwin in ihr die Ketten ab und schlug mit ihren Pranken nach Draco Malfoy. „Fodio!“

Der Slytherin schrie auf und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen, versuchte verzweifelt, den stechenden Schmerz loszuwerden, und Ginny beobachtete mit einer wilden Zufriedenheit, wie seine Stirn und seine Wangen anschwollen.

„Miss Weasley.“ Die wütende Stimme riss ihren Blick von Malfoy los und richtete ihn auf Professor Dixon, den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in diesem Jahr. _Verdammt verdammt verdammt!_ „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?“

Bevor sie antworten konnte – und sie hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, das zu tun – ließ Malfoy ein leises Wimmern hören. „Mr Malfoy, Krankenflügel.“ Dixon machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seinen wütenden Schlangenblick – denn er war zu seiner Zeit in Hogwarts ein Slytherin gewesen – von ihr abzuwenden. „Nun, ich höre.“

Ginny senkte ihren Blick – was sollte sie auch sagen? Dass es gut getan hatte, Malfoy einmal schreien zu hören? Das würde ihren Punkteabzug sicherlich verdoppeln. Dass es ihr leid tat? Erst, wenn Slughorn schlank wäre. Die Stille hing schwer über dem Korridor und Ginny war sich vage Hermines Nähe und der Gegenwart der anderen Schüler bewusst, während sie auf ihre Schuhspitzen starrte.

„Nun, da Miss Weasley heute ein ganzes Stück weniger gesprächig ist als sonst, wird sie wohl das Wochenende mit Mr Filch verbringen. Und... ja, fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor werden ausreichend sein.“

„Fünfzig Punkte!“ Sie schrie die Worte fast, obwohl sie wusste, dass das ihre Situation nur noch schlimmer machen würde. „Er hat meine Familie beleidigt, Professor!“

„Und wenn Mr Malfoy alle Ihre Vorfahren aus den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten beleidigt hätte, ist das kein Grund, ihn zu verfluchen. Und jetzt halten Sie den Mund und gehen Sie in mein Klassenzimmer, bevor Ihr Haus noch mehr Punkte verliert.“

 

Ginny verbrachte die gesamte Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und zwei sehr lange Tage mit Filch damit, Slytherins im Allgemeinen und Dixon und Malfoy im Besonderen zu verfluchen. Wenn die beiden keine solchen Arschlöcher wären, würde sie jetzt nicht hier sitzen und das gesamte Pokalzimmer auf Hochglanz polieren – und das war noch eine der angenehmeren Aufgaben, die man ihr übertragen hatte. Und wirklich, nach all dieser Zeit, in der sie sich beherrscht hatte – wieso war es so schrecklich, wenn sie diesem arroganten Schnösel einmal gezeigt hatte, was sie von ihm hielt?

Hermine sah die Sache – natürlich – anders. „Wirklich, Ginny, ich finde es ja auch unfair, was Dixon mit dir gemacht hat, aber du hättest Malfoy nicht verfluchen dürfen. Egal, was er gesagt hat.“

„Sagst ausgerechnet du, Hermine.“ Ginny schnaubte. „Du hast ihn ja nur geohrfeigt.“

„Da war ich ja auch noch jung und unreif.“ Trotz Ginnys düsterer Stimmung entkam ihr ein Lachen, in das Hermine mit einfiel.

Trotzdem war Hermine nicht die richtige Gesprächspartnerin für Ginny, um ihrem Ärger über den Vorfall Luft zu machen, und so verpackte sie all ihre Wut und all ihren Zorn in einen langen Brief an Harry und griff nach der Karte des Rumtreibers, um ihn in die Eulerei zu bringen. Zwar dufte sie eigentlich nicht mehr auf den Gängen sein, selbst als Siebtklässlerin nicht, doch mit der Karte machte sie sich wenig Sorgen darum, erwischt zu werden – auch ohne den Tarnumhang, den Harry für seine Auroreneinsätze verwendete.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin“, murmelte sie, sobald sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame hinter sich gelassen hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg hinauf in den Turm. Alle paar Meter warf sie einen Blick auf die Karte, doch die Geister und Lehrer schienen sich in anderen Teilen des Schlosses aufzuhalten. Besonders Peeves und Dixon behielt sie genau im Blick, denn diesen beiden würde sie besonders ungern begegnen. Doch all ihre Nervosität war vergebens – sie erreichte die Eulerei ohne Zwischenfall und schickte ihren Brief mit einem Waldkauz der Schule auf den Weg, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg in den Gryffindorturm machte, nun weniger vorsichtig und aufmerksam. Und genau das wurde ihr zum Verhängnis.

„Malfoy!“, rief sie überrascht, als sie einen Vorhang vor einem der vielen versteckten Durchgänge zur Seite schob und den Slytherin dahinter entdeckte. So überrascht war sie über ihre Entdeckung, dass sie das Stück Stoff fallen gelassen hätte und in die andere Richtung verschwunden wäre, hätte Malfoy sie nicht am Arm gepackt und zu sich gezogen. „Halt die Klappe“, zischte er in ihr Ohr, „oder willst du unbedingt erwischt werden, damit Slytherin auch Hauspunkte verliert?“

Obwohl der Plan von ihm kam, fand sie den Vorschlag für einen Moment ganz reizvoll, doch als sie an die Reaktion der anderen Gryffindors auf einen weiteren Punkteverlust dachte, krümmte sie sich innerlich zusammen. „Natürlich nicht, du Idiot“, entgegnete sie, und weil sie nicht die Initiative in diesem Gespräch verlieren wollte, fügte sie mit einem Zischen hinzu: „Was machst du hier, bei Merlin?“

Seine Reaktion überraschte sie – sie hatte mit Wut gerechnet, mit Geringschätzung, mit einer erneuten Gemeinheit, aber nicht damit, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich wurde. Und schon gar nicht mit seiner Antwort. „Ich suche nach Granger.“

„Nach Hermine?“ Wo sie nur Wimpernschläge zuvor noch überrascht gewesen war, schlug nun ihr Beschützerinstinkt durch. „Reicht es nicht, dass sie in deinem Wohnzimmer gefoltert worden ist? Willst du es ihr jetzt auch noch unter die Nase reiben!“, fauchte sie und riss sich von ihm los, denn seine Finger waren noch immer in ihren Arm gekrallt gewesen. Die Abscheu in Malfoys Augen ließ sie noch weiter zurücktaumeln.

„Ich wollte mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Und zwar genau dafür.“ Er klang eiskalt, genauso wie der Prinz von Slytherin, als den sie ihn sich immer vorgestellt hatte, und doch löste er dieses Mal keine Wut in ihr aus, sondern Scham. Und zwar mehr, als sie gefühlt hatte, nachdem er wegen ihrem Fluch in den Krankenflügel geschickt worden war.

„Ich...“, meinte sie hilflos, unsicher, was sie sagen sollte – und dann ergriff sie die erste Option, die sich ihr bat, auch wenn der Gryffindorteil in ihr sich dafür noch mehr schämte. Sie lief davon. Und zwar so schnell und so weit, wie sie konnte, an einen Ort, an den er ihr mit seinem Blick und mit seinen Worten nicht folgen konnte – ihren Schlafsaal. Sie wusste kaum, wie es ihr gelungen war, Hermines besorgte Fragen abzuwehren, bevor sie ihren Kopf unter ihrem Kissen vergrub auf der Suche nach der Sicherheit, die sie vermisste.

Draco Malfoy wollte sich entschuldigen – in den ersten, verzweifelten Momenten tat sie es ab als Lüge, als Gemeinheit, die er sich nur ausgedacht hatte, um Hermine weiter zu quälen und zu triezen, ihre alten Wunden wieder aufzureißen. Doch je länger sie im Bett lag und in die Dunkelheit starrte, desto weniger gelang es ihr, diesen Gedanken festzuhalten, daran zu glauben. Zuerst wunderte sie sich darüber – immerhin war Malfoy ein gemeiner Arsch, dem alles zuzutrauen war – doch dann begriff sie, was sie so irritierte. So unausstehlich er auch ihr gegenüber gewesen war, Hermine hatte er immer in Ruhe gelassen – wieso sollte er jetzt also plötzlich damit anfangen, sie verletzten zu wollen? Und mehr noch, wieso sollte er ausgerechnet dafür nachts auf gut Glück in Korridoren herumlungern? Jemand wie er hatte sicherlich besseres zu tun, es sei denn, die Angelegenheit wäre ihm wirklich wichtig.

Zugeben zu müssen, dass es Malfoy vielleicht wirklich wichtig war, sich bei Hermine zu entschuldigen, brachte Ginny fast dazu, sich zu krümmen, aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte – nachdem sie den Gedanken einmal gehabt hatte, schaffte sie es nicht mehr, ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Und das brachte Ginny sofort zur nächsten Frage. Was sollte sie Hermine erzählen? Zumindest diese Überlegung war aber schnell zu Ende – ihre Freundin hatte das Recht, selbst zu entscheiden, so wenig Ginny in diesem Moment auch geneigt war, etwas zu tun, das man als Gefallen für Malfoy auslegen konnte.

Rückblickend betrachtet war das Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin nicht so schlimm ausgefallen, wie Ginny es sich in ihren schlimmsten Momenten erträumt hatte. Sie hatte Hermine erzählt, was geschehen war und was Malfoy gesagt hatte, und sie hatte genickt und beschlossen, dass sie sich gerne mit ihm treffen würde. Ihre Diskussion hatte sich danach darauf verlagert, zu überlegen, wie sie Malfoy benachrichtigen konnten, und schließlich entschlossen sie sich, ihm eine Eule zu schicken und ihn zu bitten, am nächsten Samstag hinunter an den See zu kommen.

 

An dem Morgen, an dem ihr Brief Malfoy vermutlich erreichen würde, beachtete Ginny ihr Frühstück kaum, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, zum Slytherintisch hinüberzustarren und ihn zu beobachten. Selbst Hermine wirkte gelassener als sie, doch ihr Verhalten verwunderte Ginny schon, seitdem sie über das Treffen gesprochen hatten. Sie wusste, welche Albträume Hermine durchmachte, wie oft sie nachts in ihr Kissen weinte, und wie schwer es ihr fiel, keinen Ron in der Nähe zu haben, der sie in den Arm nehmen und festhalten konnte, wenn das passierte. Wenn Ginny das bedachte, war es erstaunlich, wie gefasst ihre Freundin sich bei dem Gedanken an ein persönliches Gespräch mit Malfoy verhalten hatte. Ginny konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Ruhe auch noch bis nach der Entschuldigung anhalten würde.

Das Rauschen von hunderten Flügeln ließ sie aufblicken und suchend betrachtete sie die Eulen, versuchte, das Tier zu finden, an dessen Bein Hermine am Vorabend eine kleine Rolle an Pergament gebunden hatte. Sie entdeckte es erst, als es schon fast zur Landung am Slytherintisch ansetzte, während Malfoy überrascht aufsah. Seine Verblüffung nahm noch zu, als er den Brief las – eine ungewöhnlich emotionale Reaktion von ihm – und dann hob er den Kopf und blickte direkt zu ihnen hinüber, bevor er nickte. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit sie oder Hermine oder vielleicht sogar sie beide gemeint hatte, doch sie erzählte ihrer Freundin flüsternd, was geschehen war, und Hermine nickte. „Gut. Dann wird er kommen.“

Die Woche verging schnell, und wenn Ginny auch bemerkte, dass Hermine mit jedem Tag, der verging, nervöser und nervöser wurde, tat sie doch so, als ob nichts besonderes passieren würde – ihr Versuch, Hermine darauf anzusprechen, war nicht besonders erfolgreich verlaufen. Wenn Ginny ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wusste sie, dass auch sie rastlos und unruhig war. Noch immer hatte sie Angst, dass Malfoy irgendetwas sagen oder tun würde, das Hermine verletzten könnte, aber sie unterdrückte das Gefühl so schnell, wie sie nur konnte. _Wenigstens eine von uns sollte einen klaren Kopf behalten!_

Dass das nicht Hermine sein würde, wurde ihr spätestens in dem Moment klar, als sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum See hinunter machten, wo sie sich mit Draco treffen wollten. Die junge Frau schien selbst beim Gehen ihre Hände nicht still halten zu können, prüfte ständig, ob ihr Zauberstab noch da war, zog die Ärmel ihres Pullovers nach unten, strich die nicht vorhandenen Falten in ihrem Umhang glatt.

Ihr Benehmen reichte aus, um Ginny ebenfalls unruhig werden zu lassen, doch sie hielt sich mit ihren Kommentaren zurück, da diese allesamt sehr scharf und absolut nicht hilfreich gewesen wären. Wenn es in dieser Situation überhaupt hilfreiche Kommentare gab.

Der Novembertag war grau, windig und kalt, eine Tatsache, für die Ginny in diesem Moment sehr dankbar war – nur wenige andere Schüler hatten sich bei diesem Wetter nach draußen verirrt, was dafür sorgen würde, dass sie sich wenigstens mit einem kleinen bisschen an Privatsphäre unterhalten konnten.

Malfoy wartete bereits hinter einer Biegung des Uferpfades auf sie, die grauen Augen ausnahmsweise nicht voller Arroganz, sondern unruhig und fast ebenso nervös wie Hermine. „Hallo.“

Ginny war so damit beschäftigt, diesen interessanten Wechsel in seiner Ausstrahlung zu betrachten, dass sie fast seinen Gruß verpasst hätte, während Hermine zwar prompt antwortete, aber alles andere ansah außer Malfoy. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war peinlicher als alles, das Ginny jemals erlebt hatte, und schließlich, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, meinte sie unsicher: „Erm...“ _Toll, erm. Das ist nicht einmal ein Wort! Und du wolltest deinen Kopf behalten!_

Obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatte, dass Malfoys nächster Satz ungefähr demselben Gedankengang folgen würde wie die nervige, kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren, schüttelte er nur den Kopf, so als ob er sich selbst daran erinnern müsste, dass er nicht alleine hier unter den kahlen Ästen der Bäume stand.

„Ja, ich...“ Er unterbrach sich, suchte nach Hermines Blick, die aber entschlossen ihre Fußspitzen betrachtete.

In Ginny wallte für einen Moment ein Gefühl auf, das sich im Bezug auf Malfoy so fremd anfühlte, dass sie es zuerst gar nicht identifizieren konnte – Mitleid. Sie hatte unterbewusst damit gerechnet, dass es ihr gefallen würde zu sehen, wie er sich wand, und dass es nicht so war, erschreckte sie fast ein wenig. Was war sie für eine Person, dass sie hoffte, dass sich jemand schlecht fühlen würde, auch – oder gerade – wenn sie es sich nicht einmal eingestand?

„Granger, ich...“ Malfoy brach ab, so als ob er bemerkt hätte, dass seine Worte Ginnys Gedanken störten, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte, ich hätte verhindern können, was dir auf Malfoy Manor passiert ist, und es tut mir jeden Tag leid, dass ich es nicht konnte. Ich... ich wollte euch doch helfen, und gleichzeitig hatte ich solche Angst um meine Familie, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte... und dass Bellatrix...“ Er sprach nicht weiter, doch ob er das tat, weil er nicht konnte oder weil er die Tränen in Hermines Augen bemerkte, wusste Ginny beim besten Willen nicht zu sagen.

„Ich... ich weiß, Draco.“ Nun hatte sich Hermine doch durchgerungen, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, bevor sie schließlich nickte. „Ich weiß.“ Für einen Moment stand sie vor ihm, den Kopf hoch erhoben, bevor sie auf dem Absatz umdrehte und in Richtung des Schlosses zurücklief, so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnte.

Ginny hatte ihre Tränen gesehen und spürte für einen Augenblick zwei einander widersprechende Impulse – Hermine hinterherlaufen oder Malfoy eine reinhauen. Schließlich schaffte sie es, beide hinunterzuwürgen, und wandte sich wieder dem Slytherin zu. „Sieh dir an was du angerichtet hast! Und das nur, weil du ein egoistisches Arschloch bist, das ohne seine Entschuldigung nicht schlafen konnte!“

Malfoy, der bis zu ihren Worten Hermine hinterhergestarrt hatte, brauchte nur einen Herzschlag, um sich ihr zuzuwenden. „Was?“ Das eine Wort hätte fragend klingen können – hätte er es nicht mit all seiner Wut hervorgestoßen.

Ginny war so überrascht, dass sie einen halben Schritt zurück machte, um seinem ungewohnt scharfen Tonfall zu entgehen. In all ihren Wortwechseln war immer sie es gewesen, die vor Wut geschäumt hatte, und es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zu sehen, wie seine eigenen Emotionen in ihm hochstiegen, um ihren Angriff zu kontern. „In euren Augen können wir Slytherins auch nichts richtig machen, oder? Ein Mal, ein einziges, verdammtes Mal, versuche ich, über meinen Schatten zu springen und das Richtige zu tun – und dann ist sogar das falsch, weil du es dir so zurechtbiegst! Wir Slytherins sind nur dazu da, damit ihr über unsere Fehler lachen könnt, dort oben, in eurem verdammten kleinen Turm! Wir sind nicht wichtig genug, um echte Personen zu sein, wie eure Freunde – wir sind Pappaufsteller, die ihr anspucken könnt, damit ihr euch so viel besser und erhabener fühlt! Damit ihr einmal nicht nachdenken müsst, was andere fühlen, und trotzdem eure ach so tollen, hehren Prinzipien nicht verletzt!“

„Wenigstens habe ich nicht dabei zugesehen, wie Unschuldige gefoltert wurden! Hat dir wahrscheinlich Spaß gemacht, du Arschloch! Und als sie meinen Bruder umgebracht haben, hast du dir von deiner Mutter das Händchen halten lassen, weil du ja so arm und klein und unschuldig bist und so sehr gelitten hast!“

„Meinst du wirklich, ich habe in diesem Krieg nichts verloren? Wirklich?“

„Was? Sag mir, was du verloren hast! Dein Geld? Deine folternde Todessertante? Die Möglichkeit, mit dem Minister auf du und du zu stehen? Die Gelegenheit, Muggel zu foltern?“ Sie schnappte nach Luft, versuchte, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich habe einen Bruder verloren, und zwei andere sind für den Rest ihres Lebens entstellt! Colin ist tot! Tonks ist tot! Remus ist tot! Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen! Und du vergleichst das damit, dass du dir nicht alle zwei Tage einen neuen Umhang kaufen kannst?“

Malfoy starrte sie an, mit einem Blick, den sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte – Schmerz? „Das ist nicht fair...“

Seine Stimme klang leise, fast zurückhaltend, doch Ginny nahm seine Worte nur zum Anlass, weiterzusprechen. „Natürlich ist das nicht fair! Warum muss meine Familie auseinanderfallen, während du dich von deiner Mutter tätscheln lässt? Ihr seid die Bösen hier! Ihr habt verloren! Wieso zahlt ihr dann nicht für das, was ihr getan habt? Und wieso muss ich... wieso muss Fred...“

All ihrer Wut, all ihrem Zorn gelang es nicht, die Flut an Tränen aufzuhalten, die nun hervorbrach, und während sie schluchzte, wünschte sie sich nur, dass Malfoy verschwinden und den Schmerz mitnehmen würden. Es tat weh, so weh... und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun, was sie fühlen und wie sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen sollte.

 

In den nächsten Tagen wusste Ginny kaum, was sie sagte oder tat, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen und ihn zu ignorieren. Das einzige, was ihr aus dieser Woche klar in Erinnerung blieb, war Hermine – Hermine, die ruhiger wirkte, Hermine, die weniger Albträume hatte, Hermine, die es sogar schaffte, Malfoy mit einem, zugegebenermaßen sehr schwachen, Lächeln sein Messer zu reichen, als es ihm im Zaubertränkeunterricht aus der Hand rutschte und sie zufälligerweise gerade an seinem Tisch vorbeiging. Wenn Ginny zwischen ihren konfusen, beschämten Gedankengängen einen Moment der Zeit dazu fand, bewunderte sie die Ironie, die der Situation innewohnte. Sie hatte Malfoy angebrüllt und ihm Dinge offenbart, die sie sich selbst nicht einmal eingestanden hatte, und das alles, weil sie wütend darüber war, dass er Hermine wehgetan hatte – und dabei hatten seine Worte nach den ersten Tränen ganz offensichtlich das Gegenteil erreicht.

Wenn es nach Ginny gegangen wäre, hätte sie Malfoy wahrscheinlich für den Rest des Schuljahres ignoriert, doch diese Möglichkeit ergab sich nicht – eine Woche nach ihrem Streit fand das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, statt. Zwar waren sie sich nicht mehr beim Training begegnet, doch nun mussten sie sich die Hand schütteln – und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Malfoy während des gesamten Austausches ihren Blick suchte, tat ihm aber nicht den Gefallen, darauf zu reagieren. Ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen hätte wahrscheinlich nur dazu geführt, dass sie sich zu sehr schämte, um auf das Spiel zu achten, und sie wollte nicht, dass Gryffindor wegen ihr verlor.

Auch so war es schon schwer genug, den Bewegungen der anderen Spieler zu folgen, ihre Züge vorherzusehen, sobald sie nach Madam Hoochs Pfiff auf ihren Besen nach oben schossen. Noch nie war es Ginny so schwer gefallen, sich auf Quidditch zu konzentrieren, und sie war froh, dass Gryffindors neuer Sucher das Spiel schon nach wenigen Minuten beendete. Und noch dazu mit einem Sieg.

 

Die darauf folgenden Wochen vergingen ganz ähnlich wie jene zu Beginn des Schuljahres – Ginny und Malfoy ignorierten sich und wichen sich aus, so gut sie konnten, auch wenn sie manchmal von dieser Tatsache überrascht war. Sie hatte ihm so viel von sich verraten, mehr, als sie eigentlich selbst bewusst an sich wahrgenommen hatte, und nach allem, was Malfoy gesagt und getan hatte... sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte sie verspotten und verletzen können mit den Dingen, die sie ihm in ihrer Wut an den Kopf geworfen hatte, und er hatte es nicht getan, es, soweit sie wusste, keiner Menschenseele gegenüber erwähnt. Das machte ihn zu einem besseren Menschen, als Ginny vermutet hatte, und eigentlich... eigentlich verdiente er eine Entschuldigung von ihr. Zumindest bestand ihr Gewissen darauf, auch wenn Ginny sich nicht sicher war, ob sie jemals danach handeln würde.

Erst jetzt begann sie zu verstehen, wie viel Mut eine solche Erklärung wie die, die Malfoy vor Hermine abgegeben hatte, brauchte, und wie schwer es war, seinen eigenen Stolz hinunterzuschlucken. Beides waren Dinge, die sie eigentlich besser können sollte als ein Slytherin, immerhin war sie eine Gryffindor, und trotzdem schob sie es immer weiter vor sich her, auf Malfoy zuzugehen und mit ihm zu sprechen, oder ihm zu schreiben. In jeder Stunde fand sie eine Ausrede, bei jeder Mahlzeit und bei jedem zufälligen Besuch in der Eulerei. In den Momenten, in denen sie nicht jeden Gedanken daran standhaft verdrängte, schämte Ginny sich vor sich selbst wegen ihres Verhaltens.

Auch der erste Schnee Anfang Dezember half ihr nicht dabei, ihre konfusen, manchmal widersprüchlichen Gefühle besser zu verstehen, aber er weckte in ihr den Drang, aus dem Schloss zu fliehen und den kalten Wind in ihren Haaren zu spüren. Die Stille und der leise Atem der anderen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal halfen ihr nicht dabei, Ruhe zu finden, sondern die Geräusche drangen auf sie ein, bis sie sich vollkommen umzingelt fühlte und nur noch den Wunsch hatte, zu fliehen.

Leise schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und suchte in ihrem Koffer nach der Karte des Rumtreibers, die sie seit der Nacht, in der sie Malfoy in den Korridoren begegnet war, nicht mehr benutzt hatte, bevor sie sich anzog und durch das Portraitloch hinaushuschte. Das Schloss wirkte ebenso still und verlassen wie die Winterlandschaft, in die sie hinaustrat, als sie die Eingangshalle hinter sich ließ. Die dünne Schneedecke, fast nur ein Flaum auf dem graubraunen Gras, schmolz unter ihren Schuhsohlen dahin, wenn sie auftrat, und kleine, leichte Flocken verfingen sich in ihrem Haar und landeten auf ihrem Winterumhang. Es war ruhig. Es war kalt. Es war still. Und Ginny meinte, dass ein kleines bisschen von diesem Gefühl auch auf sie übersprang.

Einem Impuls folgend zogen ihre Schritte sie immer näher und näher zum Quidditchfeld, die hohen Tribünen ragten wie Säulen vor ihr in der Dunkelheit auf und sie bog ab, lief hinüber zu dem kleinen Besenschuppen. Die Tür war abgeschlossen, natürlich, doch Ginny öffnete sie mit einem schnellen _Alohomora_ und holte ihren Besen heraus. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, hinüber zum Feld zu laufen – sie stieg sofort auf, schoss hoch in die Luft und genoss die Kälte, die in ihre Wangen stach, und den Wind, der ihre Haare zerzauste. Die Dunkelheit störte sie nicht, während sie flog, sie wusste, wo die Tribünen und die Torringe waren, und hätte ihnen auch mit geschlossenen Augen ausweichen können. Sie war ruhig, sie war sicher, sie war frei, und für einen Moment schwiegen auch ihre rastlosen Gedanken.

„Weasley!“ Ginny erschrak so sehr, dass sie fast von ihrem Besen gefallen wäre, als sie die Stimme aus der Dunkelheit hörte. Eine bekannte Stimme... die Stimme von jemandem, den sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, ganz bestimmt _nicht_ sehen wollte, wo sie ihn doch gerade erst mit Mühe aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben hatte. „Malfoy.“

Er steuerte seinen Besen lässig mit einer Hand und sah sie an, so als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre, weit nach Mitternacht anderen Schülern zwanzig Meter über dem Quidditchfeld zu begegnen. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen und nur der Wind pfiff in ihren Ohren, doch dann zuckte Malfoy mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wieso der Besenschuppen nicht abgeschlossen war.“

Er klang ruhig, beherrscht, und Ginny gab sich Mühe, ebenso zu wirken, auch wenn ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss. „Ja, das war ich.“ _Nicht die intelligenteste Antwort, zugegeben, aber besser als ihn aus großen, verängstigten Augen anzustarren._

Die Stille zwischen ihnen nahm zu, wurde intensiver und intensiver, bis Ginny es nicht mehr aushielt – und dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie mehr Mut würde zusammenkratzen können als in diesem Moment. „Estutmirleid.“

Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen, und wieder wallte die Wut in ihr auf. Wollte er, dass sie es für ihn wiederholte... oder vielleicht hatte er ihre Worte wirklich nur nicht verstanden? Sie schluckte. „Es tut mir leid.“ Ein Moment der Stille, während sie in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht blickte, und dann stürzte sie sich nach vorne mit all dem Gryffindormut, den sie aufbringen konnte. „Ich... ich wollte nicht so gemein zu dir sein. Ich meine, bevor ich mit dir gesprochen habe, habe ich selbst nicht verstanden, wieso ich dich so hasse, wieso ich jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, so wütend werde... aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dich so behandelt habe. Und...“ Sie zögerte kurz, aber wenn sie schon dabei war, sich vor ihm in den Staub zu werfen, dann konnte sie auch gleich alles hinter sich bringen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verhext habe.“

Atemlos starrte sie ihn an, während er vor ihr die Stirn runzelte. „Hasst du mich noch immer?“

Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage, und so wusste sie nicht sofort, was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich...“ Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihren rastlosen Mund dazu bringen, die Klappe zu halten, damit sie in sich hineinhorchen konnte. Erleichterung. Frieden. „Ich denke nicht.“

Die Stille war Ginny fast willkommen, als sie sich wieder zwischen ihnen breit machte – ein Gedanke, der sie fast lächeln ließ, so leicht fühlte sie sich. Irgendetwas hätte den monumentalen Wandel, der in den letzten Minuten zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte, anzeigen müssen, und doch waren sie noch dieselben Personen wie zuvor, sahen gleich aus, betrachteten sich aus denselben Augen, blinzelten sich dieselben Schneeflocken aus dem Gesicht.

Schließlich nickte Malfoy. „Gut.“

Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit diesem einen Wort anfangen sollte, das er ihr vor die Füße geworfen hatte, doch bevor sie Gelegenheit bekam, sich darauf einen Reim zu machen, schoss er in die Dunkelheit davon. Für einen Moment spürte sie den unerklärlichen Impuls, sich auf ihrem Besen nach vorne zu lehnen, um zu beschleunigen und hinter ihm herzujagen, doch er verging ebenso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Sattdessen lenkte sie ihren Flug zurück zu der kleinen Hütte, um ihren Besen abzustellen. Eine Dosis Malfoy war eindeutig genug für eine Nacht.

 

Weihnachten brach nur wenige Tage später über das Schloss herein, mit allem, was dazugehörte – Stechpalmengirlanden, Mistelzweigen, Feenlichtern, Weihnachtsbäumen... Ganz Hogwarts schien die Schlacht vor kaum mehr als einem Jahr vergessen machen zu wollen und entschlossen, sich bezaubernder als jemals zuvor zu präsentieren. So wunderschön die Dekoration auch war, Ginny bemerkte, dass es zunehmend etwas anderes war, das ihre Augen und ihre Gedanken in Beschlag nahm – und zu ihrer Bestürzung war das Draco Malfoy.

Seit ihrer nächtlichen Begegnung auf dem Quidditchfeld ertappte sie sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ, sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck in Erinnerung rief... kurz und gut, wie sie Draco Malfoys Verhalten aus jeglicher möglichen Perspektive betrachtete. Zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis war sie dabei allerdings noch nicht gekommen.

Manchmal fand sie, dass er unerträglich arrogant dreingesehen hatte, als sie sich entschuldigt hatte, dann erinnerte sie sich wiederum daran, dass er sie fast freundlich angesprochen und vielleicht sogar versucht hatte, Smalltalk zu machen. Doch egal, von welcher Seite aus sie ihre Überlegungen auch begann, sie gelangte immer an dasselbe Ende: Er war ein Rätsel, und noch dazu ein äußerst frustrierendes.

Obwohl Ginny gehofft hatte, dass die Ferien ihr helfen würden, weil sie Malfoy dann nicht mehr ständig vor Augen hätte, brachte der erste Tag im Fuchsbau auch Harry und mit ihm eine erschreckende Erkenntnis: In den letzten Wochen hatte sie weitaus mehr an Malfoy gedacht als an ihren Freund.

Das war... ein Schlag, um es vorsichtig zu formulieren, und nachdem sich der Gedanke einmal eingenistet hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr damit aufhören, ihr Benehmen und ihre Gefühle Harry gegenüber zu analysieren und zu beobachten. Natürlich, sie liebte ihn noch, aber irgendwie... irgendwann, zwischen dem Beginn des Schuljahres und dem Ende des ersten Trimesters, hatte sie aufgehört, jeden zweiten Gedanken ihm zu widmen und ihn jede Sekunde des Tages zu vermissen. Kurzum: Sie hatte alles abgelegt, was zu ihrer schwärmerischen Vorliebe für ihn gehörte, und gedacht, zu einer erwachseneren Art der Liebe hinübergewandert zu sein.

Damals, als das passiert war – wann, konnte sie nicht genau bestimmen – hatte sie das eigentlich für eine normale Entwicklung gehalten, und für eine gute noch dazu – immerhin konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, den ganzen Tag krank vor Sehnsucht aus dem Fenster zu starren. Doch jetzt, wo sie an Harry dachte und an Malfoy, hatte die Sache einen schalen Beigeschmack gewonnen, der stärker wurde mit jeder Überlegung ihre Gefühle betreffend.

Trotz ihrer Zweifel genoss sie die Stunden, die sei mit Harry verbringen konnte, zumindest die Momente, in denen sie alle Gedanken an den Status ihrer Beziehung hinter sich lassen konnte. Auch die Zeit mit ihrer Familie tat ihr gut, auch wenn das erste Weihnachten seit Freds Tod naturgemäß gedämpfter ablief als in den Jahren davor.

Und es trat auch ein, was Ginny zu Beginn der Ferien, als ihre Erkenntnis sie noch erschreckt hatte, nicht gedacht hätte – der Gedanke daran rückte in den Hintergrund. Sie liebte Harry, sie verbrachte gerne ihre Zeit mit ihm, und alles andere war unwichtig. Auch oder ganz besonders Draco Malfoy.

 

Auch die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts stellte sich nicht so schrecklich dar, wie Ginny das in den ersten Tagen befürchtet hatte. Der Express war voll mit fröhlichen Kindern, die ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke verglichen und von ihren Familien erzählten, was Hermine und Ginny trotz des Abschiedes von ihren Freunden ebenfalls in gute Stimmung versetzte. Auch die ersten Tage des Unterrichts vergingen ruhig und friedlich, und es gelang Ginny sogar halbwegs, Malfoy zu ignorieren, wenn er ihr unter die Augen kam.

Ein unerwarteter Vorfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht änderte das. Sie arbeiteten gerade am Felix Felicis weiter, dessen Basis sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres aufgesetzt hatten, und Ginny gratulierte sich gerade dazu, sich endlich konzentrieren zu können, weil sie Malfoy nicht in ihrem Blickfeld hatte, als Slughorns Aufschrei die ganze Klasse zusammenzucken ließ: „Halt!“ So schnell seine plumpen Beine ihn tragen konnten watschelte er nach hinten in die letzte Reihe. „Mr Blandwick, wenn Sie uns alle umbringen wollen, sind Sie auf dem besten Weg dazu. Der vierblättrige Klee darf nicht gehackt werden, sondern wird ganz verwendet, so wie es an der Tafel steht.“

Der Professor wischte sich mit einem großen, seidenen Taschentuch die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Kommen Sie, ich lasse Sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Miss Weasley, wären Sie so freundlich und würden Sie mit Mr Blandwick den Platz tauschen? Bei Ihnen weiß ich, dass Sie nichts Dummes anstellen werden.“

Ginny fühlte sich taub, während sie ihre Zutaten und ihren Kessel zusammenpackte und in die letzte Reihe auswanderte – denn ihr neuer Sitznachbar war Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, dem in den drei Wochen seit den Weihnachtsferien standhaft ausgewichen war, weil er sie mehr und mehr verwirrte.

„Weasley.“ Ein kurzes Nicken, dann folgte er Blandwick mit seinem Blick bis nach vorne zu dem Tisch, an dem nur noch Hermine saß und nun Platz für ihn machte.

„Malfoy.“

Stille, peinliche Stille, wie auf dem Quidditchfeld, doch hier hatte Ginny wenigstens etwas, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen konnte, und so zupfte sie ihren eigenen Klee fein säuberlich aus dem Blumentopf.

Auch Malfoy wandte sich wieder seinem Zaubertrank zu, während Ginny versuchte, ihr Unterbewusstsein davon abzulenken, dass sie viel zu nahe neben ihm saß. Erfolglos – seine Präsenz lenkte sie ab, verwirrte sie, und als er schließlich, nach langen Minuten, zu sprechen begann, zuckte sie so sehr zusammen, dass sie fast ihre Phiolen vom Tisch gefegt hätte.

„Wie geht es ihr?“ Ginny wusste nicht, wen er meinte, und erst ein Nicken in Richtung Hermine, das sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, brachte sie auf die richtige Spur.

„Ähm...“ Sie zögerte für einen Moment. „Besser, seit du mit ihr gesprochen hast, denke ich. Sie hat weniger...“ Sie unterbrach sich. Von ihren Albträumen sollte Hermine selbst erzählen, wenn sie das wollte.

Malfoy betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch dann nickte er langsam, fast gedankenverloren. „Gut.“

Ginny war sich nicht sicher, wieso er sich plötzlich für Hermine interessierte – er hatte sich doch nur bei ihr entschuldigt, um sein eigenes Gewissen zu erleichtern, und nicht etwa, weil er sich Sorgen um sie machte? Ihre Neugier war geweckt, aber fragen – fragen konnte sie ihn nicht, aber mit ein bisschen Geschick... „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich jemals dafür verantwortlich gemacht hat, was passiert ist...“

Malfoys Kopf schoss so schnell herum, dass nun seine Zaubertrankzutaten in Gefahr waren anstatt die ihren. „Warum sagst du mir das?“

Ginny zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Es scheint dir wichtig zu sein, sonst hättest du nicht deinen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt, um dich zu entschuldigen.“

„Und seit wann schert es eine Gryffindor, was ein Slytherin denkt und fühlt?“ Er klang unberührt und kühl, doch ein kurzer Blick in seine Richtung belehrte Ginny eines Besseren, denn was sonst könnte der Grund dafür sein, dass er die Bergamottensamen in seinem Mörser mit so viel unnötiger Kraft bearbeitete?

Leider brachte dieser Gedanke sie nicht näher an eine Antwort, denn so ganz verstand sie selbst nicht, wieso sie sich plötzlich für ihn interessierte, wieso sie versuchte, das Rätsel, das er darstellte, zu lösen. Fünf Jahre lang hatte er sich wie ein arroganter, von sich selbst überzeugter Schnösel verhalten – wieso konnte sie sich nicht einfach freuen, dass er damit aufgehört hatte, und es dabei belassen?

„Das hast du schon einmal behauptet“, entgegnete sie schließlich, als sie fand, dass sie einer Antwort nicht länger ausweichen konnte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich daran erinnerst, Weasley.“

Fast konnte Ginny spüren, wie ihre Gedanken in dieselbe Richtung wanderten, zu jenem Nachmittag am See, an dem ihre Temperamente aufeinandergetroffen waren.

„Meine Frage bleibt aber dieselbe: Warum interessiert sich eine Gryffindor plötzlich dafür, was ein Slytherin denkt? Hat doch in den letzten Jahren ganz gut funktioniert, ohne dass ihr euch die Mühe gemacht habt.“ Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ließ Ginny zusammenzucken.

„Das ist nicht wahr.“

Er schnaubte. „Was? Dass sich niemand von euch – den großen, allmächtigen Dumbledore eingeschlossen – für uns interessiert hat, oder dass es gut funktioniert hat.“

Ginny war schon kurz davor, „Beides!“ zu sagen, und das im Brustton der Überzeugung, als sie inne hielt und begriff, dass sie das nicht guten Gewissens tun konnte. Wie oft hatte sie Ron und Harry über Malfoy oder Snape lästern hören, besonders in Ginnys fünftem Jahr, als Malfoy versucht hatte, die Todesser in die Schule zu locken?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Wenn du unglücklich warst, hast du es ziemlich gut versteckt.“

Malfoy schnaubte, und es war ein bitteres Geräusch. „Was hätte ich tun sollen? Zulassen, dass ihr wie die Aasgeier über mich herfallt, weil ich einmal Schwäche gezeigt habe? Und jetzt sag bloß nicht, dass ihr das nicht getan hättet – wir beide kennen Potter, und wir beide kennen Weasley.“

Auch wenn es sich wie Verrat an ihrem Freund und an ihrem Bruder anfühlte, sie nickte. Harry hatte sich geändert in den letzten Jahren, er hatte sogar gesagt, dass er Malfoy respektierte – aber vor zwei, drei Jahren hatte das noch ganz anders ausgesehen.

„Damals vielleicht – aber jetzt nicht mehr.“

Er schnaubte. „Und das ausgerechnet von dir, die die ersten drei Monate des Schuljahres damit verbracht hat, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.“

Ginny war nicht schnell genug, um die Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen, und Malfoy schnaubte. „Was?“

„Ich dachte, _du_ hättest _mir_ das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.“

„Du warst nicht diejenige, die im Krankenflügel gelandet ist.“

Ginny spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss – das war eine Sache, für die sie sich noch immer schämte. Egal, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, es hätte sich nicht so gut anfühlen dürfen, ihm wehztun. Niemals. „Es tut mir leid.“

Er verdrehte die Augen – eine Reaktion, die sie überraschte. „Meine Güte, manchmal seid ihr Gryffindors wirklich dämlich.“

Schon wollte sie zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. „Mein Problem ist nicht, dass du mir einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hast – wenn du meine Familie beleidigt hättest, hätte ich dasselbe getan. Aber weißt du, was der Unterschied zwischen dir und mir ist? Du stehst danach da und behauptest noch immer, Moral und Anstand gepachtet zu haben. Und diese verdammte Selbstgerechtigkeit kotzt mich an.“

„Und bei dir ist das etwa anders?“

Malfoy warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schießen ließ. „Ich bin ein Slytherin. Wer von mir Moral und Anstand erwartet, glaubt auch an den Weihnachtsmann.“

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, und wandte sich wieder ihrem stark vernachlässigten Zaubertrank zu in der Hoffnung, dass die letzten fünf Minuten der Stunde schnell vergehen würden.

Vier davon taten das auch, doch als sie schon ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, beugte sich Malfoy zu ihr hinüber: „Bald ist Hogsmeadewochenende.“

Sie nickte.

„Wenn du ernst meinst, was du sagst, dann würdest du dich auch mit mir treffen, oder?“

Die Überraschung traf sie so hart, dass sie für einen Moment nichts erwidern konnte. „Aber ich... ähm, ich wollte mich mit Harry treffen.“

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst schon noch genug Gelegenheit haben, mit ihm in irgendeiner Ecke zu verschwinden. Oder trinkst du deinen Tee so langsam?“

„Ich... ähm...“

„Also?“

Für einen Moment war sie versucht, abzulehnen, doch dann spürte sie, wie ihr Gryffindorinstinkt sich der Herausforderung stellte. „Ja.“

Es klingelte, und er war verschwunden, bevor Ginny die Frage stellen konnte, die sie in den nächsten Tagen beschäftigen würde: „Wieso machst du das?“

 

Zu Ginnys großer Überraschung begannen weder Hermine noch Harry einen Aufstand, als sie ihnen von ihrem Treffen mit Malfoy erzählte. Hermine stand der Sache relativ neutral gegenüber, und Harry wirkte in seinem Brief sogar recht zufrieden mit der Entwicklung. _Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du dich ihm gegenüber in etwas hineinsteigerst, und es tut gut zu hören, dass ihr euch jetzt besser versteht. Dafür kann ich sicher für eine Stunde auf dich verzichten._

Auch wenn ihre Freunde – minus Ron, dem sie nichts erzählt hatte – der Angelegenheit positiv gegenüberstanden, hatte Ginny ein wenig Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage, als sie in der Eingangshalle stand und sich auf Zehenspitzen reckte, um den ersten Blick auf Draco Malfoys weißblonden Haarschopf zu erhaschen. Nach ihrer ersten, impulsiven Zustimmung hatte sie einfach viel zu viel Zeit gehabt, um sich selbst und ihre Entscheidung zu hinterfragen, und außerdem konnte sie seit der Zaubertränkestunde nicht aufhören, über seine Motive nachzudenken. Wieso hatte er sie eingeladen? Noch immer hatte sie keine zufriedenstellende Antwort darauf bekommen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass dahinter irgendein slytherin'scher Plan steckte, der ihm zum Vorteil gereichte.

„Weasley.“ Sie riss ihren Kopf hoch, als sie seine Stimme hörte, und entdeckte ihn, wie er die letzten Schritte auf sie zu machte.

„Malfoy.“ Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, doch dann fügte sie, um ein erneutes, peinliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu vermeiden, hastig hinzu: „Wollen wir?“

Er nickte und bedeutete ihr, voranzugehen, auf die großen Schlosstore zu und über die Ländereien hinweg. Es war kalt, eine Tatsache, an der auch die Sonne und der strahlend blaue Himmel nicht viel ändern konnten, und jedes Mal, wenn der Weg nach Hogsmeade in den Schatten von Bäumen eintauchte, fröstelte Ginny.

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, in denen sie nur nebeneinander her gegangen waren, schnaubte Malfoy. „Ist deine Neugier jetzt plötzlich eines kurzen, schmerzhaften Todes gestorben?“

Fast gegen ihren Willen musste Ginny lachen, obwohl seine Worte eigentlich genau auf den Punkt getroffen hatten. „Nein – ich kann mich nur nicht entscheiden, welche Frage ich zuerst stellen soll.“

„Dann solltest du dir vielleicht ein Ordnungssystem überlegen. Alphabetisch? Chronologisch? Nach Wichtigkeit? Und wenn du das gemacht hast, könntest du vielleicht anfangen, sie nach der Reihe zu stellen.“

„Würdest du sie denn auch ehrlich beantworten?“

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der den Eisprinzen von Slytherin wieder zu neuem Leben erweckte. „Vielleicht. Das komm auf die Frage an.“

Ginny schluckte eine scharfe Antwort hinunter, bevor sie tief Luft holte – etwas anderes, als es einfach zu versuchen, blieb ihr ohnehin nicht übrig. „Wieso hast du mich eigentlich eingeladen?“

Er lachte auf. „Die typische Frage eines Gryffindors, aber eine von denen, die ich beantworten werde. Vielleicht sogar ehrlich, wenn du Glück hast.“

Die Spitze war nicht an sie verloren und sie versuchte, die Löwin in ihrem Inneren zu beruhigen – mit mäßigem Erfolg. „Ich höre.“

Man musste ihr angehört haben, wie unzufrieden sie war, denn Malfoy wandte ihr den Kopf zu und musterte sie mit fragendem Blick. Als sie keine Anstalten machte, auf seine unausgesprochene Aufforderung zu reagieren, schüttelte er den Kopf und sprach seinerseits: „Du hast dir wahrscheinlich schon gedacht, dass ich sicherlich irgendein verstecktes, dunkles Motiv habe, oder etwa nicht?“

Ginnys ehrliche Ader nickte, bevor der Rest ihres Gehirns etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, und Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Ist es so schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass ich einmal Zeit mit jemandem verbringen möchte, der nicht fürchterlich langweilig ist?“

„Was?“ Hatte er ihr gerade – bei Merlin! - ein verstecktes Kompliment gemacht?

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, gelegentlich bin ich es leid, nur mit Mädchen zu reden, die jedem meiner Worte zustimmen. Du bist zwar fürchterlich anstrengend, aber wenigstens eine Herausforderung.“

Selbst wenn es ein Kompliment gewesen war, seine nächsten Worte hatten dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Zufriedenheit in ihrer Magengegend erfolgreich getötet. „Das ist doch sicherlich nicht alles, oder?“

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, natürlich ist das nicht alles.“ Er ließ seine Worte für einen Moment wirken, während Ginny zähneknirschend feststellte, dass er ihre Schlussfolgerungen und Gedanken wieder einmal nach seiner Pfeife hatte tanzen lassen. „Aber wenn wir schon einmal hier sind, können wir ja etwas für die Beziehungen zwischen den Häusern tun, oder etwa nicht? Ich wette, Hogsmeade hat seit Jahren keine Gryffindor gesehen, die mit einem Slytherin zwischen den Häusern entlangspaziert ist.“

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich. Und dass du noch dazu etwas für deinen eigenen Ruf tust, ist natürlich vollkommen nebensächlich. Ich meine, wer würde es noch wagen, dich anzugreifen, wenn sogar eine Weasley dir vergeben kann.“

„Der Gedanke könnte mir ein oder zwei Mal durch den Kopf gegangen sein, ja.“ Er klang eher amüsiert als ertappt, was Ginny fast zur Weißglut brachte. „Also nutzt du mich eigentlich nur aus, und es geht nur um dich!“

„Wenn du es ausnutzen nennst, wenn jemand seine Zeit gerne mit dir verbringt, dann nutze ich dich aus, ja. Das tut dann aber auch Potter, würde ich sagen.“ Irgendetwas lag da in seiner Stimme... sie riss ihren Kopf so schnell herum, dass es fast wehtat. Hatte sie ihm gerade... wehgetan, mit ihren Worten? Draco Malfoy? Ginny war sich nicht ganz sicher. Natürlich klang er verletzt... aber sie wusste, dass er ein guter Schauspieler war, sonst hätte er die Jahr seit der Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem niemals überlebt.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was du gesagt hast, vielleicht. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass dir dein Misstrauen leid tut.“

„Es ist schwierig, jemandem zu vertrauen, der sich dein ganzes Leben lang nicht um deine Gefühle geschert hat.“

Seine Finger kämmten in einer Geste der Frustration durch seine Haare. „Ich weiß.“

Vielleicht hätte er noch mehr zu dem Thema gesagt, wenn sie nicht die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade erreicht hätten, die bevölkert war von Schülerinnen und Schülern. „Wohin möchtest du?“, fragte er nach einer kurzen, nachdenklichen Pause. „Die Drei Besen? Oder doch lieber Madam Puddifoot?“

Ginny schnitt eine Grimasse. „Bloß nicht... ich bekomme Albträume, wenn ich daran nur denke.“

„Eine vernünftige Frau – ich bin beeindruckt.“ Er ließ sich sogar dazu hinreißen, zu lachen.

Sie tranken gemeinsam Butterbier und unterhielten sich, über Quidditch, über die Abschlussprüfungen, über Professor Dixon, den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, den sie, zu Ginnys Überraschung, beide nicht ausstehen konnten. Und als sie sich verabschiedete, um sich mit Harry, Ron und Hermine zu treffen, spürte sie einen kleinen Stich des Bedauerns, dass sie nun gehen musste – und zwar ohne ihn.

 

Zu Ginnys Überraschung blieb die Welle an Gerüchten darüber, dass sie sich mit Malfoy getroffen hatte, aus. Natürlich, sie erntete ein paar merkwürdige Blicke, aber die meisten Schüler schienen froh darüber zu sein, den Krieg und alles, was dazugehörte, in die hintersten Ecken ihres Geistes zu verdrängen. Manchmal beneidete Ginny sie für diese Fähigkeit, denn sie wurde unweigerlich jedes Mal an die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre erinnert, wenn sie an ihre Familie dachte.

Der Gedanke an Gerüchte wanderte über die Wochen allerdings immer weiter in den Hintergrund, denn nun, wo sie Zeit hatte, über ihr und Dracos Gespräch aus dem Weg nach Hogsmeade nachzudenken, schlich sich eine unwillkommene Vermutung in ihren Kopf: Mochte Draco sie vielleicht?

Zwar hatte Ginny nicht viel Erfahrung damit, wie Draco Malfoy normalerweise mit Mädchen umging, aber so kühl und zurückgezogen, wie sie ihn einschätzte... da war das, was er gesagt hatte, doch eigentlich ziemlich eindeutig gewesen, oder? Und es schien ihm wichtig zu sein, was sie über ihn dachte, zumindest glaubte sie das nach allem, was er gesagt hatte. Natürlich, da war noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass das alles ein falsches Spiel war, aber er schien sich... geändert zu haben in den letzten Wochen. Und jetzt, wo sie über alles nachdachte, das seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, fiel ihr auch auf, dass er sie eigentlich in Ruhe gelassen hatte, bevor sie auf dem Quidditchfeld verbal auf ihn losgegangen war.

Erst dann hatten seine Gemeinheiten angefangen, erst dann hatte er sie ausgelacht – aber vielleicht hatte er das nur getan, um sich vor ihr zu schützen? Die Absurdität der Situation war nicht an sie verloren – dass sie sich fast drei Monate lang an den Hals gesprungen und gegenseitig unglücklich gemacht hatten, und das nur, weil sie sich gegen den jeweils anderen mit einem Präventivschlag verteidigen wollten?

„Draco?“, wisperte sie, um Slughorns Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken, und er wandte ihr den Kopf zu. „Hm?“

„Du warst erst gemein zu mir, als ich dich angefahren habe.“ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und er nickte langsam.

„Willst du wissen, wieso ich dich angefahren habe?“

Er nickte ein zweites Mal.

„Weil ich Angst hatte, dass du gemein zu mir bist.“

Für einen Moment schien er über ihre Aussage nachzudenken, und dann grinste er trocken. „Wir sind manchmal schon ein wenig... dämlich, oder?“

„Ja“, entgegnete sie lapidar und wollte sich schon wieder ihren Zutaten zuwenden, als er leise meinte: „Wo wir gerade bei Quidditch sind... hast du Lust auf ein wenig außerplanmäßiges Training heute Abend?“

Fast augenblicklich nickte sie – Draco war ein würdiger Gegner, was das Fliegen anging, auch wenn sie auf verschiedenen Positionen spielten. „Klingt gut, treffen wir uns nach der Ausgangssperre auf dem Feld?“

Er nickte, bevor er weiter an seinem Felix Felicis arbeitete.

 

Die Nacht war kalt, dunkel und windig – nicht gerade die idealen Voraussetzungen für eine Runde auf dem Besen, doch Ginny hatte viel zu viel Spaß an der Idee, um wegen einer Kleinigkeit wie dem Wetter abzusagen. So sehr sie das Training mit ihrer Mannschaft auch mochte, manchmal fehlte ihr ein wenig die Konkurrenz ihrer Brüder, die sie zu Hause angespornt hatten, im Geheimen härter und härter zu trainieren, nur damit sie besser als sie werden würde. Mit Draco hatte sie keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Wettbewerb hart und gnadenlos werden würde.

Sie erreichte das Feld dank der Karte des Rumtreibers ohne Zwischenfälle und öffnete den Schuppen mit den Rennbesen – wer dachte eigentlich, dass dieses Schloss irgendjemanden aufhalten würde? - bevor sie die ersten Runden drehte, während sie auf Malfoy wartete. Er erreichte das Feld wenige Minuten später, wie sie an dem fahlen Licht seines _Lumos_ erkennen konnte, und sie landete neben ihm. „Hey.“

„Hey.“ Er nickte ihr zu und stieg dann gemeinsam mit ihr in die Lüfte, wo sie einige Runden drehten, um sich aufzuwärmen – nicht unwichtig bei dem eisigen Wind, der ihr Gesicht und ihre Ohren einzufrieren drohte.

„Was möchtest du zuerst machen?“, fragte er, und Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatten weder einen Schnatz noch einen Quaffel, da Madame Hooch die Kiste mit ihnen in ihrem Büro einschloss und mit Bannen versehen hatte.

„Trockentraining für Sturzflüge?“, schlug sie unsicher vor, und er lachte. „Hier.“

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr etwas kleines, goldenes in die Hand gedrückt, das mit seinen Flügelchen wild gegen ihre Finge schlug, um sich zu befreien. „Ein Schnatz?“, fragte sie atemlos und er nickte. „Er leuchtet im Dunkeln, sonst könnten wir nicht besonders viel mit ihm anfangen... lass ihn los, wenn du möchtest.“

Für einen Moment betrachtete sie den fahlen Schimmer, der durch den Stoff ihrer Handschuhe glomm, dann ließ sie los und sah zu, wie der kleine Ball davonflog, in die Richtung der Torstangen. Ein kurzer Blick zwischen ihnen reichte aus, dann schossen sie beide nach vorne, auf der Jagd nach dem Schnatz.

Das Duell zwischen ihnen war anders als jedes Quidditchmatch, das Ginny je als Sucherin gespielt hatte. Da sie den Schnatz auf dem dunklen Feld immer sahen, fiel der Teil, in dem sie nach ihm suchten, vollkommen aus, und sie mussten ihn nur fangen und den anderen aus der Bahn werfen. Es war hart, es war anstrengend, sie musste sich in jedem Moment konzentrieren – und sie liebte es. Zu ihrer Überraschung machte es ihr auch nichts aus, öfter gegen Draco zu verlieren als zu gewinnen – immerhin trainierte er immer als Sucher, während sie den größten Teil der Zeit versuchte, den Quaffel durch die Torstangen zu werfen.

Nach dem zehnten Fang – Draco, der damit mit sieben zu drei führte – ließ er den Schnatz allerdings nicht wieder frei, sondern kehrte zu ihr zurück, wo er meinte: „Der Wind wird stärker, und ich glaube, wir sollten langsam nach drinnen gehen.“

Ginny nickte, sie spürte ihre Finger und ihre Wangen schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr, war aber zu stolz gewesen, um das zuzugeben. „Lass uns noch ein wenig aufwärmen, bevor wir ins Schloss gehen, ja?“

Schweigend landeten sie in der Nähe der Umkleidekabinen, und nach einer kurzen, stummen Diskussion folgte Ginny ihm durch die Tür der Slytherins nach drinnen, wo Draco sich auf eine der Sitzbänke fallen ließ, ganz offensichtlich erschöpft. Sie folgte seinem Beispiel und streckte ihre schmerzenden Beine aus, während sie ihre Finger aneinanderrieb in der Hoffnung, dass sie dadurch auftauen würden.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht peinlich, wie früher, sondern eher erschöpft, und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Fast jeder ihrer Körperteile schmerzte, aber sie war... zufrieden.

„Hier“, meinte Draco leise und sie öffnete die Augen, nur um zu sehen, dass er zu ihr gerückt war und ihr einen Flachmann unter die Nase hielt.

Vorsichtig griff sie danach und roch daran, bevor sie leise auflachte. „Feuerwhiskey? Deswegen spielt Slytherin also immer so konfus!“

Trotzdem nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck und genoss, wie der Alkohol sie von innen heraus erwärmte, bevor sie den Flachmann an ihn zurückreichte.

„Du spielst gut“, bemerkte Draco schließlich, und diesmal bestand kein Zweifel – es war ein Kompliment, ganz eindeutig. „Bist du sicher, dass du Jägerin bleiben möchtest?“

„Glaub mir, ich hab lange darüber nachgedacht... aber das Spiel mit dem Team liegt mir mehr, als einsam über dem Feld meine Kreise zu ziehen.“

Er schien mehr aus ihren Worten herauszuhören, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, denn er starrte nachdenklich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank mit den Haken, an denen die Quidditchroben seiner Teamkameraden hingen. „Manchmal... manchmal denke ich das auch über mich.“

Sie wusste nicht, ob er jetzt über den Sport sprach oder über sein Leben, aber er klang so unglücklich, dass sie spürte, wie sich etwas in ihr zusammenkrampfte. „Du bist nicht alleine... du hast Familie, du hast Freunde...“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte er leise. „Aber manchmal fühlt es sich anders an...“

Fast von alleine fand ihre Hand ihren Weg zu seiner Schulter, doch zu ihrer Überraschung zuckte er unter der Berührung zusammen und brachte Abstand zwischen sie. „Ginny, nicht...“

Seine Stimme klang rau und sie spürte, wie die Sorge in ihr aufwallte. „Was ist...“, fragte sie und folgte ihm, vorsichtig, wie sie sich einem verletzten Tier genähert hätte. „Ist alles...“, setzte sie erneut an, und im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren, kalt und weich und fast verzweifelt.

Für einen Moment erstarrte sie, erschrocken über ihn und erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht augenblicklich geohrfeigt hatte, doch dann brach etwas Instinktives, Urtümliches in ihr hervor und ihre Lippen bewegten sich fast ohne ihr Zutun. Er schmeckte nach dem Feuerwhiskey, denn sie getrunken hatten, und seine Haare fühlten sich kalt und weich an unter ihren Fingern, während sie ihn näher an sich heranzog und ihr schlechtes Gewissen entschlossen zur Seite schob. Was gewesen war, zählte nicht, nur dieser eine Moment war wichtig, in dem sie in der Umkleidekabine der Slytherins saßen und sich küssten, so als ob es das letzte wäre, das sie in ihrem Leben tun würden.

Seine Hände wanderten mit einer fast verzweifelten Intensität über ihren Rücken und ihre Schultern, vergruben sich in ihren Haaren, und Ginny glaubte schon, dass sie niemals aufhören würden, sich zu küssen, als ein leises Stöhnen – ob von ihm oder von ihr, konnte sie nicht sagen – sie auseinanderfahren ließ. Die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, schwer atmend und mit zerzaustem Haar starrte sie ihn an, und in seinem Blick konnte sie dieselbe Fassungslosigkeit über das entdecken, was sie getan hatten.

Ginny brauchte all ihren Mut, um den Wunsch zur Flucht zu unterdrücken, und der Moment dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus, während sie mit den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen in ihrem Inneren kämpfte. _Was hast du getan? Harry! Wie kannst du jemals wieder in den Spiegel sehen? Harry! Draco! Es hat sich gut... das darfst du gar nicht denken!_

Draco schaffte es zuerst, sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien, und sein tiefer, unregelmäßiger Atemzug klang laut in ihren Ohren. „Ginny...“, seufzte er und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare in dem vergeblichen Versuch, ein wenig Ordnung in seine Frisur zu bringen, wo doch der Rest der Welt aus den Fugen geraten war.

Das eine Wort ließ sie zusammenzucken, doch damit war der Bann gebrochen und sie sprang auf. „Ginny, nicht.“

Seine Hand auf ihrem Arm brannte wie Feuer, doch sie hielt ihren Wunsch, zu fliehen, auf, bevor sie noch einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken gefasst hatte. „Es tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht...“ Er brach ab und sah sie nur an, mit einem Blick, in dem so viel Verzweiflung lag, dass Ginny sich noch elender fühlte als zuvor. „Mir auch... mir auch...“

Für einen Moment schien er in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu wollen was sie dachte und fühlte, doch dann schüttelte er leicht, fast unmerklich den Kopf und schloss die Augen, bevor er seine Finger widerwillig von ihrem Arm löste. Ginny brauchte nur Sekunden, um nach draußen in die kalte Nachtluft zu stürzen.

 

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken in dieser Nacht, und Ginny war nur froh, dass die anderen Schüler schon in ihren Betten gewesen waren, als sie in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das, was sie getan hatte, in großen, magischen Buchstaben über ihrem Kopf stand, und dass jeder, dem sie begegnete, es sehen musste. Und Hermine... alleine schon bei dem Gedanken daran, ihr am Morgen gegenübertreten zu müssen, krampfte sich alles in ihr zusammen. Was sollte sie sagen? _Ich hab gestern Nacht mit Draco Malfoy rumgeknutscht, und es hat mir gefallen!_

Noch immer konnte sie seine Finger auf ihrem Rücken fühlen, an ihrem Hals, in ihrem Haar, während sie im Bett lag und in die Dunkelheit über ihrem Kopf starrte. _Ich hab gestern Nacht Harry betrogen, es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?_

Der Zynismus ihrer eigenen Gedanken überraschte sie, brachte sie allerdings nicht näher an die Antwort auf die Frage, was sie tun sollte. _Mit Harry Schluss machen? Harry alles erzählen? Hermine alles erzählen? Meinen Mund halten und jeden Morgen wegsehen, wenn ich mir die Haare kämme?_

Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie fühlte, wie sollte sie da herausfinden, was sie tun sollte? Dass Ginny etwas gefühlt hatte, als Draco sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, konnte sie nicht leugnen... aber was? Verlangen? Mitleid?

Schon vor diesem Abend hatte sie gewusst, dass Draco mehr und mehr ihrer Gedanken einnahm, doch bis jetzt hatte sie es immer darauf geschoben, dass er sie verwirrte und dass sie herauszufinden versuchte, was er dachte und fühlte. Steckte wirklich mehr hinter diesen Gedanken? Fühlte sie auch etwas für ihn? Sie wusste es nicht, genauso wenig, wie sie sich entscheiden konnte, was sie tun sollte.

Und Harry... sie seufzte lautlos in ihr Kissen, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie ihn liebte, und so froh, als die letzte Schlacht vorbei gewesen war... konnte sie jetzt wirklich hingehen und alles, was sie hatten, kaputt machen für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das sie nicht bestimmen konnte und das vielleicht in ein paar Tagen wieder verflogen war?

_Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß es nicht..._

Schließlich, als sie kaum mehr damit gerechnet hatte, brachen sich die Tränen ihren Weg und sie weinte, bis die Müdigkeit schließlich Überhand nahm und sie doch noch einschlief.

 

Ginny erwachte spät am nächsten Morgen, mit geschwollenen Augen und noch immer genauso ratlos wie im Abend zuvor. Auch wenn sie sich schlecht dabei fühlte, sie war froh, dass Hermine schon zum Frühstück gegangen war, denn so konnte sie die Beweise für ihre Tränen in der Nacht verschwinden lassen, bevor irgendjemand sie sah. Während des ganzen Tages vermied sie jeden Blick in die Richtung des Slytherintisches, und sie war dankbar, dass Draco in den Stunden, die sie gemeinsam hatten, ungewöhnlich still war. Sie wusste nicht, was seine Stimme mit ihr angestellt hätte, die gestern so rau und verzweifelt geklungen hatte.

In den nächsten Tagen schleppte sie sich durch den Unterricht, eine Tatsache, die auch an Hermine nicht verloren war, die sie fragte, was mit ihr los war. Ginny wehrte ab und erklärte, dass sie sich nicht gut fühle, und Hermine war feinfühlig genug, um nicht nachzubohren – sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung. Aber während sie versuchte, den Worten der Lehrer zu folgen, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen von dem Chaos abzulenken, das in ihrem Inneren tobte, schlug eine andere Erkenntnis ein wie eine Bombe: Sie vermisste Draco, und das nur, weil sie nicht mehr ein oder zwei Worte zwischen den Stunden wechselten, und sich in Zaubertränke nun ignorierten, anstatt leise, geflüsterte Unterhaltungen zu führen.

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte und sie zu einer Entscheidung trieb – am nächsten Abend nahm sie Pergament und Feder mit ins Bett und schrieb den einen Brief, vor dem sie sich eigentlich seit Weihnachten gefürchtet hatte, wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Sie erklärte in so vorsichtigen Worten wie möglich, dass sie sich nicht mehr sicher war, was ihre gemeinsame Zukunft anging, und dass sie ein wenig Abstand brauchte, um in Ruhe zu entscheiden.

Ein Teil von ihr fühlte sich wie eine Lügnerin, während sie das tat – sie wusste nicht, ob es fair von ihr war, Harry Hoffnungen zu machen, dass sie wieder zusammen sein konnten... aber in diesem Moment hätte sie es nicht geschafft, sich endgültig von ihm zu trennen, zu sehr schmerzten ihre verwirrten Gefühle, und zu wichtig war er ihr noch.

Mit zitternden Fingern rollte sie ihren Brief zusammen und huschte noch einmal nach draußen, um ihn in die Eulerei zu bringen, wo sie ihn einer Schuleule anvertraute, die sich vertrauensvoll an ihre Hand schmiegte. Die kleine Geste war zu viel – Tränen sprudelten hervor und sie presste ihre Hand vor ihren Mund, damit ihre Schluchzer sie nicht verraten würden.

Zwei Arme schlangen sich um sie und sie zuckte zusammen, bevor sie Dracos leises, beruhigendes „Schhhh!“ hörte. So sehr seine Berührung ihre innere Unruhe auch verstärkte, sie hatte nicht die Kraft, sich zu wehren, und stattdessen kuschelte sie sich näher an ihn an auf der Suche nach der Geborgenheit, die sie in ihrem Bett nicht gefunden hatte.

Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken, so ganz anders als an dem Abend, als sie sich geküsst hatten, und sie spürte, wie ihre Tränen langsam versiegten und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren sich zurückzog, um ihren Gedanken Platz zu machen.

„Wieso bist du hier?“, fragte sie leise, als sie sich sicher war, ihre Stimme wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu haben, und sie spürte, wie seine Arme sich enger um sie schlangen. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet.“

Sie spürte, wie Überraschung in ihr aufwallte, wagte es aber nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Aber wieso...?“

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, langsam, traurig, so als ob sich diese Frage eigentlich selbst beantworten müsste. Ginny schluckte. „Ich... ich habe an Harry geschrieben.“

Wo seine Finger zuvor über ihren Rücken und über ihre Haare gewandert waren, spürte sie jetzt, wie er erstarrte. Er atmete nicht einmal mehr, nur sein pochender Herzschlag dröhnte in Ginnys Ohren. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich eine Auszeit brauche, weil ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, ob ich mit ihm zusammen sein kann...“

Sie spürte, wie er seine angehaltenen Atem ausstieß und er seine Nase an ihrem Nacken vergrub. „Ginny...“

Die Art, wie er ihren Namen sagte... sie blickte auf, mit roten, geschwollenen Augen und laufender Nase. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“

Für einen Moment sah er auf sie hinunter, und die Sehnsucht in seinem Blick schnürte ihr das Herz zusammen – vielleicht gerade weil sie wusste, wie schrecklich sie gerade aussah. „Ich weiß, was ich will, Ginny... und das könnte vielleicht dir helfen, es herauszufinden...“

Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhanges und reichte ihr ein kleines Fläschchen, das mit flüssigem Gold gefüllt zu sein schien. Sie keuchte auf. „Woher...“, fragte sie leise, doch dann erinnerte sie sich dunkel, dass sie in ihrer letzten Zaubertränkestunde endlich den Felix Felicis, an dem sie in den letzten sechs Monaten immer wieder gearbeitet hatten, fertiggestellt hatte. Nun, zumindest einige von ihnen – sowohl Ginny als auch Draco hatten fürchterliche Resultate produziert.

Er grinste, und sah plötzlich aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade die Keksdose gestohlen hatte. „Slughorns Banne waren noch nie besonders gut.“

„Du hast es gestohlen?“

„Zählt es als gestohlen, wenn ich es zurückgeben möchte?“

Sie lachte – trotz allem, was passiert war, trotz der fast schmerzhaften Enge in ihrer Brust lachte sie, und sie spürte, wie ein Teil des Gewichtes von ihr abfiel und sie besser atmen konnte. „Und was soll ich damit machen?“

Seine Finger schmiegten sich um die ihren, die die Phiole festhielten, und vorsichtig, um keinen Tropfen zu verschütten, zog er den Korken heraus. „Riech daran...“, flüsterte er und bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie sich nach vorne gebeugt und ihre Nase über die Öffnung gehalten.

Leder... frischer Wind, der durch ihre Haare strich... und ein Geruch, der sie sich geborgen fühlen ließ, der sie umfangen wollte...

Vorsichtig nahm sie den Korken aus seiner Hand und verschloss das kleine Fläschchen wieder, bevor sie ihre Arme um sie schlang und ihre Nase an seinem Hals vergrub. Perfekt.

Sie wusste kaum, wie lange sie dort in der Eulerei gestanden hatten, ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen, seine Arme um sie geschlungen, doch schließlich drang seine sanfte Stimme an ihre Ohren. „Weißt du jetzt, was du möchtest?“

Fast widerwillig löste sie sich von ihm, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, bevor sie vorsichtig nickte aus Angst, den Moment damit zu zerstören. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie die Reaktion ihrer Familie ausfallen würde, oder die der seinen, oder ihrer Freunde, oder Harrys, aber sie wusste, dass sie alle Schwierigkeiten überwinden konnte, wenn sie nur zusammen waren. Und das war alles, was zählte. Das, und seine Lippen, die die ihren gefangen nahmen und alle unangenehmen Gedanken vertrieben, bis nur noch einer übrig blieb: Draco.

 

**Vorgaben**

Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley  
Rating: P16  
Genre: Romantik  
Auf jeden Fall erwünscht: sarkasmus,  
Auf keinen Fall erwünscht: Songfic  
Grundidee: ginny überspinrgt eine klasse und geht so mit draco in eine stufe, zunehmend fällt ihr auf, das der slytherin doch nicht so gefühlsklat ist und sie sich doch nach und nach gefühle für ihn eingesteht. 


End file.
